The Demon Within Me
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: Japan had been struggling with a darker half of himself, a demon one could say, for a very long time. It became part of him almost, controlling almost everything he did. His friends may be the help he needs. M for small lime in chapter 3 and for a possible future lemon. Has a bit of self-cest. I would love constructive criticism please. Cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so this fic is something I wrote awhile back and I found it My friend recomended that I post it, and so here it is. First thing to address, I see the kind of demon Japan is as a demon like Inuyasha, something I was in to at the tie of writing this. The cat ears and tail are practically arbitrary once the story gets past chapter 2, but I guess I used it to show that he had turned. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my crappy fanfictions and if you have soe constructive criticism please tell me. Once again, thank you.**

Japan trudged through the large bamboo forest with mild annoyance. His younger sibling had created a rather large mess in the kitchen just earlier today. He stepped in and attempted to correct the mess and scold Korea a little, Korea darted off as a stressed China entered. As Japan was the only one left in the room he was blamed. After an unjustified scolding, Japan stormed to the very bamboo forest he was discovered in. Eventually he decided he was far enough in and he seated himself on a flat looking rock. He leaned back onto a standing bamboo plant and closed his eyes, the silence of the forest was relaxing. He sensed an unsettling presence, his eyes snapped open and he jerked himself up into a full upright position. A black mist had covered the area, Japan couldn't see where he was or where he had been, the path he took here seemed to fade away as everything around him was no longer visible.

"What do we have here?" A voice said.

The sound came from everywhere surrounding him, making it impossible to pinpoint an exact location.

"An immortal body? _Splendid_ no more body searching for me" The voice said as the mist surrounded Japan even more, it eventually was absorbed into Japan's small body. With the last of the breath he could control he screamed. His vision faded, he couldn't breathe, after struggle he buckled under the force and power of the demon and fell to the mossy ground.

China had of course found the _true_ culprit and gave Korea a long scolding before going off with his regular chores of the day. He assumed Japan would find his way back when he finished whatever it is he did. It wasn't the first time Japan had gone off into the forest on his own. China sighed as he crouched down to pick up a basket, filled with small silk clothes for the many children under his care. A very familiar scream pierced through the air making China drop the basket carelessly to the floor and sprint into the forest. How could he have been so careless? China pushes bamboo aside as he panted from exertion, his hair in complete disarray. After searching frantically he found the ebony haired child collapsed on the ground, completely limp. China rushed to the limp body and found that thankfully he was still breathing, although with difficulty. China gathered Japan in his arm and set a steady pace back home.

When they arrived Japan was lowered gently onto his futon and they covers over his body, a small moist cloth rest upon his forehead. He rested there for several hours, China and the rest of his siblings checking in and out. He finally awoke, he looked next to him to see Korea sitting beside him. Korea smiled happily as he began to spew out words, some of which were apologies, however they were drowned out by Japan's current inner conflict.

"It's that idiot that framed you, we should rough him up a little" Said a voice that was most certainly not Japan's own

"Why would I do that? He is apologizing, so he must feel remorse." Japan thought back to the voice

"What if he's lying to you, he didn't hesitate to leave you to be blamed, one hit and he'll learn" The voice persuaded

"No! I absolutely refuse" Japan said

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice, I'll be taking over"

Japan clutched at his head, the throbbing pain becoming almost unbearable. Chills went down his spine and he began to shiver violently. His vision became blurred as he felt himself slipping away.

"Japan, are you okay?" Korea asked

"L-leave" Japan forced out.

"Huh? B-but I'm apologizing like China told me to" Korea said

That was the final straw, Japan felt anger surge through him as he swiped angrily at Korea who jumped back, however was unable to evade the hit. Korea squeaked in pain and began to cry as blood seeped from the wound, staining his clothes. Tears spilled over and Korea ran from the room. Japan realized what he had done and began to shake, he looked down at his bloodied hand. His nails were sharp and elongated, much like claws. Japan curled up into a fetal position, pulling the covers over him.

Korea ran through the halls, stumbling a little, until China found him. Korea's clothes were torn and stained red. China was taken off guard.

"Aiyaa Korea, I asked you to apologize to Japan! How did this happen?" China yelled in shock

"J-Japan h-hit me" Korea said as he wiped away tears

"He hit you? I don't believe that, your wound looks like a big cat scratch. It is impossible for him to cause that wound" China sighed

"B-but" Korea tried

"Come on, let's get you patched up, I'll go talk to Japan" China said as he led Korea to his room

He gave stitches and swabbed it with medicine before wrapping it tightly in bandage. He threw out Korea's old clothes and gave him new ones. China quietly opened the door to Japan's room and slowly walked over to Japan. He gently lifted the covers away from the trembling figure.

"Japan?" China asked

China gasped as the eyes that looked up at them were not the chocolate brown he knew, but a blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, thank you to all of those who bothered to read this far. Reviews please and constructive criticism if possible, thanks.**

"C-chuugoku?" Japan stuttered in a small voice

"Japan! What happened to your eyes?" China asked with great concern

Japan jumped slightly and returned to shivering under the thick futon cover. China threw the covers off and discovered that red eyes wasn't the only oddity. Japan also had long sharp claws, one of which was coated with wet blood. Although his hair was sprawled all over the pillow, he could definately see small black cat ears laying flat against his head. Japan still trembled and looked up at China with fear in his now red eyes, which also made China noticed his pupils made his eyes look much more cat-like.

"Japan! What happened to you aru!" China gasped

"D-don't look at me!" Japan said as he gave futile attemps of hiding himself

Japan felt the other side poking around in his mind, whether he was trying to aggrivate him or was looking for something Japan would never know. However at that moment he began to clutch his head and yell aloud in his own terror.

"Get out of my head, out out!" He yelled in his native tongue

"Who is in yor head aru?" China said as he crouched down.

The creature in his mind merely laughed.

"Get out you say?" It said

Before Japan could comprehend what was happening, there looked to be another him standing before him. It smirked at his and gazed upon him with glowing red eyes.

'Who are you' Japan said to it

It laughed once more.

"You mean you can't tell? I'm you" It said to him

'What do you mean?!' Japan yelled at him

"I mean exactly what I said, I'm you. We are one of the same, two sides of a coin." It said

'No! You aren't me! I wouldn't hurt my own family and think such awful things! What nerve you have to call yourself me!' Japan yelled at the other version of himself.

"You'll come to believe me in time, but to make it more clear for you, you can call me your dark side. Call me Kuro if you must." It said.

It walked forward and past Japan, as it passed him Japan felt himself loosing control of his physical self. Something clicked in his mind as he grabbed his dark half's wrist.

"I won't let you have control!" He ended up saying aloud.

"You are speaking nonsense Kiku, what is wrong!" China yelled in worry.

"Quiet you!" Kuro yelled.

Japan shrunk back as Kuro walked foward angrily.

"You are weak and cowardly! You can't handle things on your own, then I come willing to help you and you try to push me away! I will be setting your caretaker straight as you seem unable to!" It yelled.

Before Kuro took control he turned back his frightened lighter half and smirked. "I will never leave you Kiku, think of me as your best friend" It said before taking control.

China was in complete distress, he was shaking Kiku, trying desperately to wake the young child, only for his hand to be slapped away. China stared wide-eyed at Japan, or what seemed to be Japan as he sat up and looked at China with a bored expression on his face. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Allow me to explain a few things to you as my other side seems unable to" He said.

"W-who are you?" China asked

"I've gotten many names in my time, but all you need to know is that I'm Kiku's 'other side' as one would say. I'm the reason these strange new features appeared, why that brat of yours is hurt, and why poor little Kiku is in such a state of terror" He said

China felt anger surge through him. How dare this thing-this demon come here and not only injure one of his younger siblings, but claim the body of another. He wanted this thing out of Japan, he glared at this so called "other half" of his precious little brother.

"Leave my family alone demon!" China yelled.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that, this body is too good to pass up. You'll be seeing a lot of me in the future" He said.

Soon after the body collapsed and China could see that the ears and claws were gone, and Japan laid there with a pained expression on his face. China sighed ah ran his fingers through Japan's hair as he slept, he felt completely helpless to the demon that had taken part of his young brother. He could only hope that Kiku could find a way to push him out.

-small gaze of the future-

"Japan~" Italy yelled as he ran over to where he was sitting.

"Oh, what is it Italy?" Japan asked

"It's time for lunch you know, stop being such an old man and join me and Germany" Italy said

"I don't think so, I'd rater get home as soon as possible" Japan said as he looked up at Italy with scarlet eyes, making Italy jump.

"Japan what happened to your eyes!" Italy said.

Japan took out his phone to look at his reflection, and Kuro smirked back at him. He glared at him.

"Not now Kuro!" He said in his native language

"I'm sorry Italy I really need to go home right away, so goodbye" Japan said as he scurried away

"H-hey wait" Italy said, but Japan had already left.

When Japan got home he went to the mirror, which he found to be the best way of safely summoning Kuro. Since he had unbuttoned his shirt he saw his array of scars, some of which Kuro gave him when he tried to oppose him. not too long afterward Kuro appeared in the mirror.

"Long time no see Kiku, I thought I'd try to get you away from those annoying westerners" Kuro said proudly

"Those annoying westerners are my friends"Japan said

Kuro sneered.

"I don't understand why you bother with friendship, everyone seems to leave you or turn against you. Besides, friends don't force each other to run in the rain for hours" Kuro said

"Friends also don't leave scars on each other" Japan retorted

"True, but the difference between them and me is that I will never abandon you" Kuro chuckled.

"Hey Japan" Italy poked his head around the corner.

"I heard you talking to someone are you oka-" Italy stopped as he saw the reflection of another person glaring at him.

"See what did I tell you? he barged into your house and asks about your personal business, you should show him who he's dealing with.

"J-Japan, who is that" Italy stuttered

"I would never" Japan yelled

"Then how about I do it for you" Kuro yelled back.

"Italy get out of here!" Japan yelled before he felt Kuro taking over.

Luckily when Kuro took control Italy had already run away. Kuro scowled and picked up a blade and embedded it in his side, he heard Kiku screaming in pain in his mind. He removed it and let it bleed all over Kiku's white uniform.

"This is why you don't oppose me precious light, be happy I didn't do more" Kuro said as he ley Kiku take control again.

Kiku fell to the ground clutching his side. His breaths were uneven as he tried to get up again. After painfully dressing the wound, he felt tears run down his face, why couldn't Kuro leave him be.

"I've told you my precious light, I'll never leave you, ever"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow this chapter is signifigantly longer than the other ones. Thank you for reading, reviews and constructive criticism please.**

When Japan woke up the next morning he looked to his calender and sighed in relief. It was a new moon tonight, the time when Kuro was at his weakest. He sat up carefully, being mindful of his sore side. He walked quietly to his bathroom, and noticed he had a slight limp. He scowled as he knew he would have to hide it from everyone at the meeting. As he was changing his bandage he remembered that Italy had seen Kuro, his eyebrows furrowed as he had to think of a way to keep Italy quiet about it.

"Well if you had let me do what I wanted then we wouldn't have this problem" Kuro complained as his figure appeared in the mirror.

"If I had let you do what you wanted then I would have to hide a body, then explain Italy's disappearance" Japan said in an irritated tone.

"Oh please, you're a good actor, just play innocent, I'd take those idiots forever to find out" Kuro said

"And when they find out?" Japan asked

"Touche" Kuro said

Kiku tightened his tie and straightened his suit. He always felt he needed to be presentable for these meetings, even though more often than not nothing productive happened. He washed some leftover blood off his hands and walked out, suitcase in hand. He checked his phone to see that he would not have to travel far, as the next meeting would be held in Beijing. After a short drive and boat ride he arrived in Beijing and walked into the meeting room. He sat back and closed his eyes, only for his peace to be ended by a certain Englishman and Frenchman fighting. Their brawl had knocked him and his chair over, since he was unprepared for the impact, he fell to the ground. He gasped and his hand shot to his side, the wound had reopened. Their brawl stopped immediately, France went back to his seat as England helped Japan up.

"Sorry about that, Love" England said

Japan felt Kuro's surge of anger at the word "love". He felt it begin to manifest as England grabbed his hand to help him up.

"You alright old chap? Your eyes are looking a little red there." England said

Japan jumped and nodded a little too quickly.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to leave for a minute" He said as he walked out the door, trying to mask the flinch of pain from his bleeding side.

He walked into the bathroom and crumpled into a heap on the floor. He lifted his hand to see them coated with blood. He sighed and used the wall to lift himself onto his feet. He got some paper towels to slow the bleeding, hopefully no one would notice the small red stain on his side. He looked in the mirror, and sure enough his eyes were a shade of red. They were not blood red, meaning Kuro had little control at the moment. He hit the mirror, making spiderweb-like cracks form on the clear glass. Kuro only stood there smiling. Japan jumped as he heard someone enter the restroom, he quickly stood up straight, ignoring the pain in both his hand and side. Kuro disappeared from the mirror as England walked in.

"I just thought I'd check on you, you were in here awhile. Are you sure you're alright?" England asked

"I'm fine, I only received a small bruise from falling. I'm sure it will heal quickly." He lied

"If you're sure. The meeting's starting soon, so I suggest you hurry up." England said as he left.

Japan sighed as he soon followed England out. The meeting room was loud as soon as he walked in. Italy fidgeted slightly as Japan sat in his assigned seat next to him. this confused Japan until he realized.

'shit! Italy still remembers what he saw. I need to think of something to keep him quiet' Japan panicked

"I'm sure a good threat will shut him up, or maybe a quick knock over the head" Kuro suggested

'We are surrounded by people, they will see immediately!' Japan retorted

"Just giving options" Kuro shrugged.

Italy's frightened voice brought Japan out of his internal conflict.

"H-hey, Japan, What happened yesterday, with the mirror?" Italy said

'Shit'

"Just lie your way out, what did I tell you this morning? I'm sure he'll believe it, being as stupid as he is" Kuro stated

"What are you talking about, Italy?" Japan asked innocently

'This better work'

"Of course it will" Kuro stated.

"When I went to your house, your reflection in the mirror looked like a different person, then you told me to run and I heard you scream" Italy said

"I'm sure you saw something in your exhaustion, Germany had made you run a lot more that day" Japan said

"But what about you telling me to run, and that scream?" Italy asked frantically.

"I asked if you had run for too long, you looked so tired when you came in. The scream was when my cat startled me when I was cutting vegetables." Japan said.

"O-oh, okay. I'm sure your right then, sorry to bother you with my ramblings" Italy said

"No worries, I'm happy we sorted this out" Japan said.

Italy turned back to his work as Japan sighed in relief. The meeting progressed as usual, they achieved next to nothing. As Japan walked out the meeting building, England ran up to him.

"Hey Japan, I wondered if you'd like to come to my house today, I want to show you something" England said

"Don't you dare!" Kuro said

"Sure, I don't have anything planned" Japan said

Japan heard Kuro growling in the back reaches of his mind, but at that moment he didn't care. England was his friend, he would be around him as much as he wished. England furrowed his brows as he walked ahead of Japan.

'If what Italy had told me was correct, then Japan has a serious problem in his hands' England thought

England had enchanted a mirror to not show the reflection of one person, if there really was another person in Japan, their reflection would show. Japan seemed to notice England in his deep thought session, but said nothing of it, as he himself was having an argument with his other side.

'England is my friend, what do you not understand!' Japan yelled

"I told you, I don't like this guy! You should know how this is going to end, like it always does, he will abandon you!" Kuro argued

'Then why can't you let me savor it while it lasts!' Japan asked

"Because he'll take you away from me and leave you! I need to take care of this since you won't" Kuro yelled

'No you won't' Japan repressed Kuro, which was easier than usual as it was the night of the new moon.

England opened the door to his home and held it for Japan as he walked in. He led them downstairs to his basement where he had the mirror covered with a cloth. Japan felt Kuro beginning to gain some control, he looked to see his nails growing longer. He put his hands in his pockets as England led them to the mirror. Kuro was frantically trying to get more control, no matter how many times Japan tried to repress him.

"This is what I wanted to show you, this mirror here is something I enchanted. It doesn't show your reflection at all! I was thinking about giving it to the frog to mess with him a little. However I need to make sure it works on everyone, so stand here please" England said as he lifted the cloth.

He looked into the reflection to see Japan looked back at him in fear. When he looked to see who was standing there, only to be thrown back into a wall. He saw two blood red eyes staring into him with an intense anger. He felt something sharp against his neck and saw sharp claws. If Japan was in the mirror, then who was holding him against the wall.

"Who are you" England asked as he was gasping for breath

The hand around his neck clenched harder.

"I could ask you the same question, but what I do know is that you are trying to take my precious light away. Can't have that now can we?" Kuro said smugly.

"What are you talking about? And do you think you're doing?" England asked as he began clawing at the hand around his neck, only for it to squeeze even more.

"Simple, I'm taking you out of the picture, that's how competition works you see. Take out your enemy before they take out you" Kuro said with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

England had almost no time to react before he felt something pierce right through him. He felt warmth leaving him as a thick sickening smell filled the room. The last thing England saw before the darkness consumed him, were those red eyes peering into him with a look of satisfaction.

When he woke again he was laying on his bed, covered in bandages. He looked around blearily, his vision still blurry, and his hearing still muffled. He saw three people in the room with him. He couldn't really identify them at the moment, but he knew that America was one of them. A cough clawed up his chest, pain raked through him as he wheezed and sputtered a coppery red liquid. One of the blurry figures rushed over to rub his back. He was telling him sweet nothings as he tried to calm him, but he couldn't make out many of the words. He heard his name, and that he was going to be alright. Even if the rest of that would remain a mystery, what he did make out calmed him for a reason England could not explain.

America sighed as he finally got England back to sleep. Whether by chance of some kind of weird destiny, America had found England in a pool of his own blood in his basement. He had called France and China over as soon as he was able to stop the bleeding. He was still trying to figure out how he had gotten the wound in his chest. The only way he could think of was if someone were to shove their hand through England's body, but there was no way anyone could do that. Was there? When China arrived he was patching England's wound immediately. France was making some calls to get England out of work for awhile. America sat next to England, a cup of tea was now cold after being left there for so long. I hindsight he probably should've gotten him to drink something when he was awake, oh well, it was too late now. Another few hours later, England opened his eyes again, this time his vision much clearer. He was sore, so very sore. He tried to get into a sitting position only to be lightly pushed down again.

"So I see you're awake"

"A-America?" England asked in disbelief

"Mhm" He answered

"How did this happen to you, Iggy" He asked with that insufferable pet name, but in this circumstance, it was quite comforting.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" England said as he turned away

"Did you have Japan over?" China asked as he walked in with different kinds of medicines, herbs, and tonics.

"How did you know?" England asked in a surprised manor.

"Because I have seen this wound before" China said solemnly

"Explain then" America said irritably

"Japan, has another side to him. He is nothing like Japan, a completely different person. He is violent, possessive, and demonic. He takes control of Japan and does some of the most gruesome things I have ever laid eyes on. It calls itself 'Kuro'" China said

"So what Italy saw in the mirror was..."

"Kuro, yes" China said

"So what can we do?" America

"Nothing, they are completely bound together" China said

"There must be something! I'll find something in those old books of mine" England yelled

"Be my guest" China said as he shook his head

Kuro had gotten Japan's body back to his home a little before sun down. Japan woke on his bed with Kuro holding him down. He struggled only making Kuro chuckle.

"Poor little light, unable to get away from the big bad demon." He laughed

"What are you doing?" Japan asked as he continued to find a way out.

"Making you mine, forever." Kuro said before he captured Japan's lips.

Japan gasped and tried to brake away, luckily for him Kuro left him. He gasped for breath as he felt a cold hand go up under his shirt.

"They don't deserve you, Kiku" Kuro said

Kuro kissed his again, then bit lightly on his bottom lip. He clenched his lips tighter, but Kuro began kneading his crotch. Japan moaned, opening his mouth long enough for Kuro to slide his tongue in. Japan did not protest. Kuro pulled away, a thread of saliva still between them. Kuro moved to his neck and started licking and suckling, while his hands played with his nipples. Japan was gasping, and was unable to stop the small sounds from coming out of his mouth. Suddenly Kuro bit hard into Japan's neck, making blood seep out of the wound. Japan cried out in pain and pleasure, as Kuro slowly faded away in the light of the new moon. Japan felt other cuts and wounds on his chest and sides, but he didn't care, he could deal with those later. He felt tears roll down his face. Although he thought he didn't want it, deep down, he found it was what he desired most of all.

**A/N: This is the stuff I already have written, I'll write more if I get some reviews. I just want to know if people like it is all. So thank you for reading, please review and if you can give some costructive criticism that's even better. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merry almost Christmas everyone, what better way to spend the holidays than in your room reading some stupid fanfiction. Seriously, thank you to everyone who reads this, it means a lot. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please Review and give constructive criticism if you can. Thanks again.**

_There was complete darkness, nothing around but a sea of black. Japan could hardly breath in the expanse or emptiness. He's been here before, whenever Kuro took hold of him he was sent to this void. Something about it though, Japan thought, was different. Something was off, but what? Japan stood up, surprised that he could move at all. Finding no reason to stand in one spot the entire time, he walked forward. He wasn't really trying to get anywhere, even if he was, without reference points he wouldn't get far. In the distance he saw something in the distance, he couldn't tell from where he was. Japan ran to the figure, hoping to find someway out of here. As he approached it got easier to tell what it was. Japan recognized what, or rather who it was. It was England, clad in the same beige suit he wore to the meeting. Japan's eyes widened when he saw the blood staining England's shirt. He was hunched over, shakily holding a hand over his wound. He look at Japan with great hostility. He stepped away from Japan, gasping for breath he couldn't seem to get. Despite being obviously unwelcomed, Japan called out to England's trembling figure._

_"E-England, are you alright?" Japan asked. _

_Obviously not of course, Japan knew this already. England began to hack and cough, Japan almost didn't hear the shaky words he whispered._

_"You did it" He wheezed before being launched back into a fit of coughing._

_"What do you mean? I don't remember hurting you. Let me help you England!" Japan said, with fear in his voice. It was true that he had no memory of this, he had no memory past England leading him into his basement. He feared that he had done it, that Kuro made him do it. He began to approach before someone yelled from behind him._

_"Stay away from him!" The voice boomed._

_Japan whipped around to see America glaring furiously at him. He shook in his place. More countries started to appear, surrounding him, muttering phrases. "Demon" "Murderer" "Killer" "Monster". Japan fell to his knees, gripping his head, trying futily to muffle the murmurs that were getting increasingly louder. Laughter cut through all of the murmurs, that were now at a volume of yelling. Japan slowly raised his head, only for his eyes to meet the piercing red ones of Kuro. He laughed and laughed, getting louder and louder. The laughter, the phrases, he was going mad. He needed to get out, he needed to escape. He wanted someone to save him, but inside he knew that there was no saving for him._

Japan awoke with a jolt, gasping for breath. It was just a dream, he thought with relief. Even with that in mind, the content of his dream made a feeling of uneasiness settle in his stomach. He sat up, his sweat-soaked clothes stuck onto his skin, stinging the wounds from last night. Shudders swept through him as memories from that night resurfaced. Never had he been so afraid, how pathetic. Japan got out of bed, noting to change the sheets later. He made his way to the bathroom, stripping for a well deserved shower.

Japan stood directly under the jet of water, relishing the feeling of it cooling his burning skin. He thought back to yesterday, trying to remember what happened after England led him down. Nothing, it was all a blur. He sighed as he leaned on the shower wall. He worried for his dear friend. He could only hope he was okay.

England laid in his bed, he would've gotten up by now if it weren't for America watching him like a hawk. The others had left already, however America had stayed for reasons he couldn't see. Ever since the Revolutionary war England had thought America despised him, but here he was, tending to his every need. England tried to sit up, cringing in pain. Almost instantly America was next to him, laying him back down.

"Don't push yourself Iggy, you're gonna make it worse" He said, as he gently pushed England back down.

"I can take care of myself just fine you git! Why are you still here anyway?" England snapped.

"Isn't obvious? I'm the hero" he said with a goofy grin.

England knew as much as America did that it was not the reason America stayed. However England had to admit, America brought light onto the situation.

"You dolt" England sighed.

"What were you trying to do anyway? You know you shouldn't be moving in your condition." America asked, the grin gone.

"That's none of your concern!" England shouted.

"Alright! Geez" America replied.

America closed the shutters to England's window and went to turn off the lamp. He met eyes with England, and smiled.

"Now get some rest, old man" America smiled

Normally England would've yelled at the notion of being called "old man", however he simply nodded with closed eyes and drifted off. After America was sure England was fast asleep he stood up, bringing England's empty mug of tea with him into the kitchen. His mind wandered as he made his way down the long hallways of England's house. Why had he stayed? He thought he hated England. Did he ever really hate England in the first place? He wondered. He rinsed the mug and set it in the sink. That was something for another day.

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter 4. All written, reread and posted. I do apologize for any spelling and Grammar mistakes. I'll write more if I get some reviews, I really don't know whether you like this or not. So if you do like it I'll write more. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got 2 whole reviews! So very excited, so it got me really motivated to write this chapter. I hope it's good. And for anyone who does like this story, I do apologize for not updating very quickly. A whole month...wow. In any case, please review if you like t and give constructive criticism if you can, it's always appreciated. As always, thank you so much for reading.**

Japan gently rubbed the towel on his drenched black hair, a towel was also wrapped around his waist. The shower was a calming distraction, and a needed one. He hung the hair towel over on the hanger and walked out, no use staying any longer than necessary. He passed the foggy mirror, clouded with steam. He stopped and faced the mirror, although he thought this was nothing more than childish, he extended his index finger to the smooth surface and began to write. He knew he would have to clean off any smudges later, but he moved that to the back of his mind as he quickly wrote a short phrase. _Leave me be_, it read. There wasn't that much thought put into it, but Japan felt as if he was making a stand to his other self, albeit a small one. Just before he was about to leave Japan heard a faint squeaking noise from behind him. It seemed like Kuro made his response. It was simply_ no_, Japan wasn't sure what he was expecting. He clicked the light switch off and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was already rather late. He quickly dressed himself in his usual attire and left without second thought.

England brushed off the dust that had collected on the surface of the old book. It must've been in that box since the medieval era. He opened the old leather book to be greeted by his old messy notes, further confirming his suspicions. He flipped through the stiff parchment, quickly skimming over the words. Unfortunately back then he didn't have the mind to put things in a convenient alphabetical order. Eventually his eyes caught the word he was looking for, demon. He began reading though the notes, looking for anything that could possibly pertain to Japan. So far it's turned up dry, all the notes concerning demons with their _own_ body. He sighed as he closed the book, only to cough from the dust that was pushed into the air. He pushed the book back into its place, and it was back to square one. A loud thud sounded from the other side of England's expansive library, reminding him of a very important fact. _That_ idiot was_ still here._ As a nation, England's wound healed in record time, giving the stupid American no good reason for remaining here. Said idiot ran to him, coated in dust with a big grin on his face. He held another aged book in his hand, showing it to the Englishman. England inspected the cover as he took it from the younger's calloused hands, it had certainly seen better days. He opened to the page America had dog eared, noting to chastise him later for damaging his books. It was, yet another, book of his notes. This one, more pertaining to separating a demon from one's body. England's emerald eyes widened as he began reading through with more gusto, yes, this was exactly what he needed. He closed the book, being sure not to knock dust up this time. He ran up the stairs to his telephone, quickly dialing Japan's cellphone number. Maybe, just maybe, he can figure out a way to help his friend.

The train was late. Which was odd, most trains arrived with such punctuality. Japan wondered what could be holding it. He glanced at his watch, and then at the arrival board. At this rate he was going to get an earful for arriving late. He already had so much work piling up, maybe he should take Italy's advice and relax. He sighed and leaned back into the wall, relaxing his tired eyes, this comfort didn't last for long, as the familiar buzzing in his pocket notified him of a phone call. Perhaps he could just let this one go to voice mail, then again it might be his boss. He pulled the still vibrating phone from his pocket, looking at the caller I.D.

_'England? What could he want? He isn't angry about...that day...is he?' _Japan thought to himself

He flipped the phone open and gently held it against his ear, listening to the posh accent from the other end. He heard the scribbling of a pen and several pages being flipped. Finally England's breathy voice began to speak.

"Hey Japan, I need you to come over, quickly." He said

Japan was taken aback by this. He wanted him to go over there now?

"I'm sorry, England. I do have work to get to. Perhaps some other time would be best." Japan stated politely.

"No, this is important! It's about your other side, I can't explain over the phone. Just come here as soon as possible." England rushed.

Before Japan could question further, the dull beep signaled that England has hung up. The black haired man was frozen in shock, the disconnected phone still held up to his ear. England knew something about Kuro, from what Japan could understand from the phone call. He felt the familiar clawing in the back of his mind, his other side didn't seem to like the idea. Japan didn't really like it either, going over there almost ensured another incident, like last time. However there was the spark of hope in Japan, maybe England could _fix him_, for lack of a better word. Kuro growled in the back of his mind, almost as warning. Japan took a deep breath and walked out of the train station. He might as well go, England was rather adamant of him doing so.

England ended the call, and then went to reviewing his notes. According his notes, he could, indeed, separate Japan's other side from him. Giving the being a body of its own. There were risks and precautions that would have to be taken, as well as preparations. England was still unsure of this, giving the dangerous spirit his own body could end up causing more harm than good, the scar in his side was proof of what the demon was capable of. Nevertheless, he went to begin the preparations in the event that Japan agreed to this.

A few hours had passed and Japan had finally arrived at the large estate of his English friend. He gave two solid knocks to the door, his customs preventing him from knocking any other number of times. The blonde almost threw open the door, easily startling the elder. He gestured for the Asian to enter, Japan did so. He was again led down to the basement, his stomach began to tie itself in knots. Was he trying to cause himself more pain. He heard heavy footsteps following behind, most likely America. Kuro began to grow more restless, gaining control of Japan's left arm. He clutched his disobedient arm, preventing it from doing any damage. He grit his teeth that were becoming progressively sharper, he would not allow Kuro to take control. America seemed to notice his internal struggle, and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, unknowingly making it worse. They stepped into England's summoning area, the magic circle on the ground looked as if it was drawn recently. England sat on the ground and began flipping to the pages he marked. He looked up at Japan, noticing his struggle. He frowned.

"I see he's already trying." He said

Japan didn't respond, not daring to lose concentration. The Englishman stood up and walked over to where he had set up an incense. He struck a match, the small flame giving a faint glow as he lit the wood. The room filled with the calming scent of rosemary. Kuro immediately relinquished control, hiding somewhere in his subconscious. Japan fell over onto the circle panting from exertion. England sat himself back down onto the ground, directly in front of Japan. The book he had opened earlier was still on the page of demons. England began to speak as Japan sat up straight again.

"Rosemary is a demon repellant, I had prepared for this instant. Now, going right to the point. You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here, yes?" England asked  
>Japan nodded, too tired to give any verbal response.<p>

"You see, Japan, I found that I can remove that demon from your body." He said

Japan's eyes widened. Had he really? This was almost too good to be true, in fact, it was. There had to be a catch. Something there could not be good. England noticed his suspicions.

"However, there is, as you suspect, a catch. Once I remove him, which I cannot guarantee will be successful, he will be given his own separate body. Please take this into consideration before making a decision." England stated.

The idea of being free of Kuro was heavenly, no fear of being injured of injuring others. Then again, if Kuro had his own body he was free to do as he wished, and that was something Japan did not want to be the cause of. Japan sighed and looked solemnly at England.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, England. Kuro is far too dangerous to be allowed on his own." Japan stated.

Japan stood up and turned around, walking to the door.

"I understand, but I will do everything I can to help you, Japan." England said.

Japan looked back at him, the door knob in his hand. He shook his head.

"That is not necessary, I will solve this on my own." Japan stated as he walked out, not waiting for England's response.

Japan walked back to the airport, trying to get home as soon as possible. He meant what he said, he was not going to allow anyone else to be involved. Kuro was his problem, and his alone. He thought of his friends smiling happy faces, making a sad smile spread on his face. Never, would he let Kuro take this away from him. Never would he allow him to take away his happiness.

**A/N: I was hoping I could make this chapter at least 2000 words, but I only managed 1600. So close, yet so far. I apologize for any grammatical errors that you might find, I tend to type these quickly. I'm wondering if I should even write a lemon in this, I have been practicing. I even have a lemon on hold, wondering if I should post it. In any case, please review and give constructive criticism if you can. Also if this is crap, please tell me, I don't think it's that great. Flames are also welcome, I personally don't mind. Thanks again. **


End file.
